Video Content Analysis (VCA) or video analytics are the common names for automatic analysis of a video stream to detect or identify points of interest in the video stream. Video analytics is becoming more prevalent in a wide range of domains such as security, entertainment, health care and surveillance. Some VCA systems include a large number of cameras, and may analyze multiple video channels. Setting up and configuring such a VCA system may become a complicated operation which is usually performed by an experienced system administrator. A system administrator is required to be familiar with both the VCA system and the monitored environment in order to set up a VCA system properly.
A user of the VCA system, for example, a security person may usually have a deep knowledge of the monitored environment. However such a user may lack the knowledge or the technical capabilities of setting up and configuring such a VCA system. This may lead to an undesired situation in which only a certified system administrator can set up or configure a VCA system.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.